The King and The Prince
by Kim Kil Whan
Summary: Marshall Lee picks up Prince Gumball while he is drunk and walking home alone. When Marshall tries to drop him at his castle, he reveals his love for Marshall. Marshall feels the same, but is it just the alcohol talking for Prince Gumball? WARNING MARBALL SMUT rated M for later chapters


Prince Gumball is quite the princely character (hence the title). Even on that dark night, when he was walking home from Hot Dog Prince's Fiesta. He giggled as he tripped over his own feet, still very intoxicated and having a very hard time walking on the street directly back to his kingdom. the sky was purple with gloomy clouds and a radiant moon that shone brightly with all of its splendorous pale light. Gumball was singing a song that he was making up on the spot. As he was making his way along the gravel, he tripped once again, but this time he fell onto a hard object, rather a person.

"Gumball?! What are you doing here?" It was Marshall Lee the Vampire King that the drunk prince had stumbled into.

"Mar-Marshallllll? Wat are youu doinng heree my buddy?" Gumball slurred, wondering vacantly why the Vampire King was in the middle of the path between the Candy Kingdom and the Hot Dog Prince's house. Gumball laughed and fell over, but Marshall caught him. Gumball poked Marshall's left fang and emptily stared at the vampire's black eyes.

Marshall turned his head away from the prince's toxicly alcoholic breath and coughed a bit. "I'm here because I was out for a midnight fly and saw you dangerously stumble away from Prince Hot Dog's place. You almost got hit by LSP's car..." Marshall looked very worried and glad that he decided to come to the prince's rescue. He smiled a half smile as Bubba Gumball hiccupped and fell asleep on Marshall's lap. Even though the prince was heavy with liquor and couldn't keep himself composed in the slightest, Marshall scooped him up and quickly flew him home.

When they reached the Candy Castle, Marshall unlocked the window, almost as if he was used to it, and gently crept into the silent room.

"Marshall..." Bubba groaned, as suddenly woke up. Marshall was just laying him down on his bed as he sat up quickly and pulled Marshall in close to him. He hugged the surprised vampire for a long time, with Marshall being in an uncomfortable position. He didn't mind. "Marshall, s-stay with me f-or toonight..." Marshall blushed as Gumball suddenly kissed his neck, which his face happened to be buried in.

"Gumball, please. You're very drunk right now. Please don't do anything you will regret..." Marshall tried to gently push him away, but Bubba only held him more tightly and dragged him all the way onto his bed. Marshall was completely on top of Bubba now, and Gumball kissed his neck harder. Marshall moaned quietly as Gumball made his way up his chin and gently tugged on the vampire's bottom lip with his teeth. "Bubba, please..." But, Gumball pressed his lips to Marshall's and gently forced his tongue between the vampire's fangs.

"Marshall," Gumball drew away slightly and stared at his face with complete desire, "I love you". And with those words, Marshall Lee passionately kissed Gumball and began unbuttoning the prince's shirt. They began to tear away each other's clothing with haste and a deep need.

Marshall let out a satisfied moan as the prince licked the front of his neck, both of their shirts gone and already on the floor. "Gumball," Marshall moaned, "I couldn't live without you. I love you." Gumball made his way back up to Marshall's mouth and kissed him again. Marshall knew that this was wrong. He sadly continued, "But you are drunk and I want you to go to sleep right now. This seems like a bad idea. I will stay the night with you, though." Marshall smiled sadly, because he very desperately wanted the prince to love him, but he knew that Bubba was very drunk and probably wouldn't say or mean those things in his right mind.

The truth is that Marshall had been in love with Gumball since the year before, when the Door Lord came and Marshall learned that Bubba had been wearing the shirt he gave him as pajamas each night. Unfortunately, Bubba would take no hints whatsoever that Marshall might have been giving, and frequently brushed him off as neither a close friend nor a person worth much time. This is the sad way that Marshall felt rather often, and his heart broke each and every time he looked at Prince Gumball, and Bubba quickly looked away.

"Bubba, I know that I couldn't live without you, but I know that you don't feel the same way about me, so I don't want you to make any drunk decisions that you will regret." Marshall rolled off of the top of Gumball and lay facing the ceiling next to Bubba. Buba sat up quickly and looked Marshall straight in the eye with an unmistakable sternness, even though he was very intoxicated.

"Marshall Lee, don't you ever think that I don't feel the same way about you. I have realized I love you since you and I met with the Door Lord, and the possession that he grabbed was your shirt. I realized that I valued the crappy band shirt you gave me more than anything else in my entire kingdom. I wasn't even worried about my jewels or crowns or candy people or anything. I - I - I" Gumball suddenly broke out in tears onto Marshall's surprised face. He had no idea that Bubba Gumball was in love with him this whole time, or even if he knew what he was saying. He grabbed the crying prince by his back and pulled him close. With the long embrace that followed, Marshall quickly fell victim to sleep's grasp, along with Bubba Gumball. "I couldn't live without you".


End file.
